Currently, several commercially available products are available for preventing ice, snow, and frost build-up on the windshield of a parked vehicle, such as a car. However, these products are deficient because: (1) they generally fail to securely stay in place during strong wind gusts; (2) they generally fail to cover the entire windshield; and (3) they are usually made from inferior materials.
Thus, what is needed is an improved windshield cover that fully and firmly covers the entire windshield of a vehicle.